À la vie, à la mort et ensuite
by ZeegZag
Summary: Trois courts OS du point de vue de Loz, Kadaj ou bien Yazoo, à différents moments d'Advent Children.
1. À la vie (Yazoo)

La nuit a recouvert Gaïa de son manteau de ténèbres. Une petite brise souffle, fait doucement bruisser la végétation alentour et vient caresser les longs cheveux de Yazoo, appuyé contre sa moto à l'arrêt. Le paysage qui les entoure est sauvage, juste une plaine immense aux aspérités nombreuses, qui s'étend loin, aussi loin que peut porter son regard. Aucune trace de civilisation ici. Pas la moindre petite construction qui pourrait témoigner de l'existence en ce monde du genre humain.

Un peu plus loin, près d'un étang que garde une végétation luxuriante, Loz s'amuse à courir après les lucioles qui envahissent le secteur. Son rire lui parvient, brise le silence qui s'est abattu ici depuis leur arrivée. Les mains tendues en avant, il cherche à capturer les insectes qui s'évertuent à lui échapper avec une facilité déconcertante. Une expression de déception enfantine se peint sur son visage chaque fois qu'il écarte les paumes et les découvre vide puis il avise d'autres points lumineux, retrouve le sourire et bondit dans leur direction.

Kadaj, lui, est toujours installé sur sa moto. Un pied touchant le sol, lui servant de béquille, il a sorti une carte qu'il consulte à la lueur de son téléphone portable. Un froncement de sourcils plisse son front et sa combinaison en cuir émet des gémissements à chacun de ses gestes.

Yazoo l'observe, avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté, le regard à présent absent. Ils sont en route pour Edge, où ils pensent pouvoir remettre la main sur leur grand-frère et, avec lui, leur mère… quoiqu'ils n'aient aucune certitude en ce qui concerne ce dernier point. Les deux Turks qu'ils ont laissé derrière eux, à la Cité Perdue, ne leur ont pas été d'une grande aide à ce sujet. Leur employeur, par contre…

Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement, comme il se remémore l'échange de Kadaj avec celui qui se fait appeler Rufus Shinra. L'individu lui a paru maître de lui. Beaucoup trop. Presque comme si leur appel ne le surprenait pas. Comme s'il l'attendait que le fait que deux de ses employés soient tombés entre leurs mains lui importait peu… ou presque. Car c'est bien parce qu'ils se sont engagés à ne pas les achever que l'individu a daigné leur indiquer de quel côté chercher, afin de remettre la main sur leur mère. Yazoo ne l'a cru qu'à moitié. Et Kadaj également. Mais ils se doivent de vérifier toutes les pistes qu'ils pourront trouver… que ça leur plaise où non, ils n'ont pas vraiment d'autre choix.

Alors, ils ont abandonné les deux Turks pieds et poings liés, afin d'éviter qu'ils jouent les filles de l'air pendant leur absence. Ils survivront jusqu'à leur retour… sans doute. Et si ce Shinra leur a menti, il sera encore temps de les tuer en représailles.

Les visages meurtris de l'homme et de la femme flottent dans son esprit. Le corps de ces créatures ne vaut strictement rien, se brise bien trop facilement. Mais c'était tout de même amusant de les malmener. Loz s'en est donné à cœur joie et Kadaj a dû l'obliger à y aller un peu plus doucement, au risque de les voir retourner à la rivière de la vie avant qu'ils aient pu obtenir d'eux ce qu'ils désiraient. Yazoo s'est davantage intéressé à leur esprit… contrairement à leur chair, celui-ci s'est révélé étonnamment résistant. Il aurait aimé être capable de les briser. Au moins… de les fissurer. Et avec un peu plus de temps devant lui, sans doute y serait-il parvenu.

Un petit sourire vient flotter sur ses lèvres comme il songe que ce n'est après tout que partie remise, et il reporte son attention sur Kadaj. Sur son frère – car c'est bien ce qu'ils sont, n'est-ce pas ? Tous les trois, ils font partie de la même famille. Si différents et si semblables à la fois.

Il ne les connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais se sent déjà si proche d'eux. Si attaché, surtout. Il s'entend à merveille avec Loz. Ils s'amusent bien, ensemble. Quant à Kadaj, s'il se montre un peu plus distant, Yazoo ferait n'importe quoi pour le protéger. Oui, il y a en lui ce sentiment puissant, ce désir de se mettre en travers de tout ce qui pourrait chercher à lui nuire. Il sait que Loz ressent la même chose. Pour eux deux, Kadaj est comme un petit frère. Et en tant qu'aînés, ils ont le devoir de veiller sur lui.

_Tant que nous serons ensemble, je ne m'ennuierai pas… je ne serai jamais seul. Et une fois que nous aurons retrouvé maman… !_

Il ne va pas au bout de sa pensée, tourne les yeux en direction de Loz qui revient vers eux, l'air tout excité. Un large sourire étirant ses lèvres, il a joint les mains et s'exclame :

— Regardez ! J'en ai attrapé une !

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la leur montrer, toutes les étoiles du ciel semblent soudain se mettre à faire la course. Le spectacle est si surprenant, si incroyable, que Loz en ouvre la bouche sur une exclamation muette ne voit pas sa captive profiter de son moment d'égarement pour se faufiler entre ses doigts. Elle s'élève et sa lueur, minuscule, ne tarde pas à se mélanger à celles qui vrillent la voûte céleste.

— Des étoiles filantes, explique Kadaj, qui a levé les yeux. Il paraît qu'il faut faire un vœu quand on en voie.

— Est-ce qu'elles l'exauceront, 'daj ? questionne Loz, plein d'espoir.

— C'est ce qu'on raconte…

Loz et Yazoo échangent un regard, avant de reporter leur attention en direction du phénomène. Celui-ci se reflète dans les yeux des Incarnés. Les illumine. Les fait miroiter de mille feux, avant de s'essouffler et de s'éteindre aussi brusquement qu'il est apparu. Loz a une moue déçue.

Kadaj, lui, lance :

— Allez, en route !

Puis il range à l'intérieur de sa combinaison sa carte et son téléphone portable, avant de démarrer sa moto. Yazoo se réinstalle sur la sienne, tandis que Loz le contourne pour rejoindre son propre véhicule. Comme il se laisse tomber sur selle, il dit, de nouveau tout excité :

— Moi, j'ai fait le vœu qu'on retrouve maman. Et vous ?

Il leur adresse à tous deux un regard qui pétille. Kadaj grogne :

— Il ne faut pas en parler, imbécile, sinon il ne s'exaucera pas !

Loz ouvre la bouche, l'expression choquée et de la panique au fond des yeux. Puis son visage se crispe, se déforme et il commence à sangloter.

Yazoo soupire et secoue la tête. Comme il devine que Kadaj a fait exactement le même vœu que Loz, la maladresse de ce dernier ne l'inquiète pas. Le soupçon de contrariété qu'il ressent en démarrant sa moto n'est donc pas dirigé contre celui-ci, mais bien contre lui-même. Car contrairement aux deux autres, le désir de retrouver leur mère n'est venu qu'après coup… après un premier, plus irrépressible.

Le souhait qu'il puisse rester, pour toujours, aux côtés de ses frères…

* * *

**Logiquement, un deuxième OS devrait faire suite à celui-ci, mais... quand aurai-je le temps / la motivation de l'écrire, ça, je ne peux pas encore le dire. :p**

**En tout cas ça me fait plaisir d'enfin avoir pu poster quelque chose qui tourne uniquement autour des Incarnés ! J'espère donc que ce petit texte aura su vous plaire. :)**


	2. À la mort (Loz)

**Je précise que ce texte a connu une précédente version du point de vue de Yazoo. Seulement, si je ne pensais pas écrire de suite à ces deux OS, je me suis retrouvé avec quelques idées ******(Vous savez, le genre qui viennent vous perturber à 4h du matin, quand vous essayez désespérément de vous rendormir !) **pour un troisième qui devrait boucler le tout, mais cette fois du point de vue de Kadaj. Eeeet, du coup, le pauvre Loz se retrouvait sans OS lui étant consacré, ce qui me chagrinait. J'ai donc décidé de retravailler celui-ci, histoire de ne pas le délaisser, et supprimé l'ancien. (Que l'on peut toujours se procurer en me contactant, afin que je vous file le fichier.)**

**Voilà pour les petites explications. Dans l'ensemble, cet OS reste le même, bien qu'il soit un poil plus long et que quelques trucs aient été modifiés pour mieux coller au personnage. :)  
**

* * *

_Kadaj est mort !_

_Mort !_

La réalité l'étourdit complètement.

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Rien ne devait se passer ainsi ! Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était retrouver leur mère… lui faire plaisir, en lui offrant les rênes de ce monde et puis… être enfin tous réunis. Comme une vraie famille. Mais au lieu de ça… au lieu de tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu…

_C'est pas juste ! C'est pas juste !_

La pluie qui tombe ronge son corps, purifie la Rivière de la Vie contaminée qui le constitue. Elle draine son énergie et efface petit à petit sa conscience. Ne lui laisse même pas la force de pleurer.

Ils ont fait de leur mieux, pourtant. Ils ont survécu jusqu'ici, survécus jusqu'à l'explosion destinée à les détruire. Il revoit parfaitement le moment où la déflagration s'est produite. La moto de Yazoo qui dérape, son frère qui pousse un cri. Et puis lui, derrière, aveuglé, qui a l'impression que son corps tout entier est réduit en charpie. Sa tête qui frappe contre le sol, la moto qui crisse affreusement, comme elle va finir sa route contre la barrière de sécurité, Yazoo qui roule contre lui, qui le percute durement et puis… ténèbres. Un nuage de fumée, qui les étouffe. Des gravats, qui leur retombent dessus. Plus possible de bouger. Mal, tellement mal. Et son regard qui ne veut se fixer sur rien, qui chavire son cerveau qui semble être devenu de la bouillie et ne lui permet plus de réfléchir convenablement.

Une chance que ces enveloppes se soient révélées bien plus résistantes que ce à quoi leurs ennemis s'attendaient. Grâce à elles, et en dépit de leurs souffrances, ils ont pu se remettre debout. Ont pu redresser la moto et continuer leur route.

Pour leur mère.

Pour Kadaj.

Allant jusqu'à affronter cette averse meurtrière, afin de les retrouver.

De pouvoir accomplir leur Réunion…

Mais maintenant que Kadaj n'est plus, maintenant qu'il s'en est retourné à la Rivière de la Vie, alors tout ça, leur existence, leur mission, tout, absolument tout, n'a plus aucun sens.

Et lui n'éprouve plus la volonté de continuer…

— Rentre avec nous…

Près de lui, Yazoo chancelle. Le bout d'arme qu'il tient lui échappe des mains et vient résonner à terre. Tout comme lui, son frère est à l'agonie et il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour disparaître à son tour. Son corps, déjà, a commencé à se désagréger, se consumant par petits bouts en volutes de fumée noirâtre.

— On jouera tous ensemble…

Il a du mal à articuler, comme si sa langue se paralysait. Ses paupières se font lourdes, ses membres de plus en plus engourdis. L'oubli l'appelle. Il serait si bien s'il pouvait seulement s'étendre à terre et fermer les yeux, dans l'attente de la fin. Oui, ce serait si simple…

Mais ce n'est pas possible. Pas encore. Car il leur reste quelque chose à accomplir avant de rentrer !

Face à eux, leur grand-frère paraît sur le point de s'écrouler. À cet instant, il songe qu'ils se connaissent mal, tous les trois… tous les quatre. C'est triste, mais heureusement, ils auront bientôt tout le temps de faire plus ample connaissance.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, un vacarme assourdissant. Un vaisseau immense les survole, dont les occupants, il le sait, ne tarderont sans doute pas à les rejoindre afin de venir en aide à celui qu'ils considèrent comme leur compagnon.

Au même instant, Cloud se retourne vers eux. Dans son regard Mako, une lueur déterminée. Survivre. SURVIVRE ! Voilà ce qu'elle semble hurler.

Mais c'est déjà trop tard.

Lui aussi, il est en train de mourir.

Oui, il va rentrer avec eux.

Parce qu'il est leur frère.

Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas le laisser derrière eux.

Même s'ils ont essayé de s'entre-tuer.

C'est pas grave.

Dans le fond, c'était même amusant.

Et il a hâte de pouvoir jouer de nouveau avec lui.

Surtout, qu'il accepte enfin sa place parmi eux…

Après tout, c'est ce qu'ils attendent de lui depuis le début. Et si Kadaj était si en colère contre lui, c'est entièrement de sa faute. C'est parce qu'il a voulu les rejeter. Faire comme s'il n'était pas des leurs, comme si leurs problèmes, maman, tout ça, ne le concernaient pas. Mais bientôt, lui et Kadaj pourront se réconcilier. Oui, ils se réconcilieront et, tous ensemble, ils formeront une famille.

_Et un jour peut-être que maman nous rejoindra elle aussi…_

Cette pensée le console un peu. L'aide à accepter l'échec qu'ils viennent de subir. Ils n'ont peut-être pas réussi cette fois, mais ce n'est pas encore terminé pour eux. Une autre vie les attend et, le temps aidant, ils finiront bien par trouver un moyen de faire sa rencontre.

_Surtout qu'on sera plus seulement trois… lui aussi, il nous aidera à la chercher._

Le visage de leur grand-frère s'est crispé, à présent. Malgré la douleur qui voudrait le paralyser, malgré ce sang, tout ce sang, qui s'échappe de sa blessure et rend sa vision incertaine, il se jette dans leur direction. Et dans sa main, son arme, qu'il compte encore utiliser contre eux.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça ? _gémit-il. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut pas abandonner ?!_

Rassemblant ce qu'il leur reste d'énergie, lui et Yazoo lèvent la main en direction du blond. Un cri s'échappe de leurs gorges, tandis qu'ils puisent dans leurs réserves pour activer les matérias présentent dans leur corps. La magie afflue, crépite et bientôt…

Le monde qui explose en mille morceaux.

Fin de toute souffrance.

Ténèbres.

Silence.

Oubli…

Loz a maintenant l'impression de flotter, comme libéré de toute contrainte physique. Un sentiment d'apaisement l'envahit et, au bout de quelques secondes, il entrouvre les yeux. Sent un petit sourire lui monter aux lèvres, comme il s'interroge :

_Je me demande à quoi on jouera en premier… ?_


	3. Et ensuite (Kadaj)

Kadaj porte une main à son front. Étendu sur le dos, ses paupières s'entrouvrent, le laissent découvrir un univers familier, où il n'y a rien à perte de vue. Juste une lumière éblouissante qui semble venir de partout à la fois et jusque sous lui.

Avec une grimace, la main toujours à son front, il se redresse et s'assied. Cherche à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il combattait leur grand-frère et puis…

_J'ai accompli ma Réunion, mais elle a échoué. Et ensuite…_

Ensuite, les ténèbres qui s'étaient abattues sur lui l'avaient libéré de leur emprise et il s'était retrouvé, à bout de force, de nouveau face à Cloud. Il avait voulu l'attaquer, mais son corps l'avait trahi. Une faiblesse s'était emparée de son être tout entier, un étourdissement l'avait momentanément aveuglé et puis…

_L'impression de chuter… !_

Un bras qui le rattrape. Et au-dessus de lui, celui-là même qu'il avait tenté de tuer à plusieurs reprises. Plus aucune hostilité dans son regard, toutefois. Et sa chaleur, qui réchauffait un peu son corps de plus en plus glacial.

_Et après ?_

Après…

Son regard s'écarquille, comme il se remémore ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Sa respiration se bloque sous le coup de l'émotion et, près de lui, une silhouette qu'il n'avait pas remarquée lui lance :

— Bienvenue à la maison.

Il lève les yeux vers elle, vers cette jeune femme qui se tient là, debout à ses côtés. Ses mains sont jointes sur sa robe rose. Des cheveux châtains et des yeux verts, qui l'observent tranquillement. Sur ses lèvres, un sourire. Petit, tout petit, mais oh combien chaleureux.

Dans sa poitrine, il sent un pincement. Et c'est d'une voix qui tremble un peu qu'il questionne :

— Maman ?

Est-ce vraiment elle ? Est-ce qu'il l'a enfin trouvée ? Elle est venue le chercher, ça, il en est persuadé. Mais est-ce la même personne ? Est-ce vraiment elle, celle qui lui a tendu la main, qui a serré doucement la sienne pour le faire revenir. Lui apprendre qu'il en avait assez fait. Qu'il pouvait à présent rentrer.

— C'est bien toi, maman ?

Elle incline la tête sur le côté. S'accroupit près de lui en silence. Kadaj continue de l'observer, de la scruter avec crainte et espoir. Une boule dans sa gorge, qui va en grossissant, qui voudrait l'étouffer.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds pas ?

Il y a un peu d'agressivité, cette fois, dans sa voix. Il sent ressurgir en lui toute sa colère, toute son amertume. Ses yeux verts brillent d'une lueur qui se fait dangereuse. Mais alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour répéter sa question, elle tend la main et vient doucement lui caresser les cheveux.

— Tu vas pouvoir te reposer, maintenant…

Il prend une longue inspiration tremblotante. La fixe, sans vouloir y croire.

— Tu es vraiment venue pour moi… ?

Et comme elle approuve d'un petit hochement de tête, il sent ses yeux s'humidifier. Un hoquet lui échappe. Puis un autre. Au fond de lui, ses derniers doutes se fissurent, pour éclater en mille morceaux.

— Je t'ai cherché partout !

Le cri d'un enfant perdu qui a enfin retrouvé sa mère.

L'instant d'après, il l'a prise dans ses bras et sanglote; peut la sentir répondre à son étreinte. Sa main, elle, continue de lui caresser les cheveux. Comme pour l'apaiser. Mais au lieu de l'effet escompté, ce geste ne fait que décupler ses pleurs.

Car dans le fond, c'est ce qu'il a toujours espéré d'elle. Qu'elle lui fasse savoir qu'il lui est également important. Qu'il n'y en a pas que pour l'autre… que pour son premier né. Qu'elle l'aime lui aussi, tout simplement.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, lui murmure-t-elle. Tu ne seras plus seul, Kadaj…

Sa main, finalement, s'arrête sur son dos et elle ajoute :

— D'ailleurs, tu ne l'as jamais vraiment été.

Kadaj renifle et lève la tête pour voir qu'elle fixe un point derrière lui. Les joues encore humides et le bout du nez rouge, il tourne les yeux en direction de ses frères. Eux aussi ont regagné la Rivière de la Vie et se redressent en se jetant des coups d'œil pour l'heure un peu perdus.

Un nouveau sanglot lui échappe.

C'est vrai… maintenant qu'il y pense, ils ont toujours été à ses côtés. Pour le protéger, comme pour le seconder; partager ses peines et ses joies, ses colères et ses craintes. Mais obnubilé par son désir de retrouver leur mère, il n'avait pas su apprécier leur présence à sa juste valeur.

_Alors qu'eux aussi, ils sont de ma famille._

Ce sera différent, à l'avenir… tout sera différent. Car il sait à présent que tant qu'ils seront avec lui, alors, il ne sera jamais complètement seul.

_Et maman sera avec nous, désormais…_

Doucement, il tend la main dans leur direction et les invite à le rejoindre…

* * *

**Voilà ! Parce que ces garçons méritent d'être un peu heureux, m'sieurs-dames de chez Square Enix ! (Secoue un doigt sévère)**

**J'aurai mis un peu de temps pour écrire cet OS final, mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver comment le débuter. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous aura plu.**

**Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu ce recueil ! :) **


End file.
